I Remember You
by Unmarked In Death As In Life
Summary: Merlin and Mordred both have the same nightmare with slight variations. They get scared, but think nothing of it as it is just a nightmare, yet they cannot forget it. Especially when the events begin to come to pass.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've had this idea for quite a while, but I haven't really had time to write it. Also, since I've been at my dads, I havent been able to upload it as he has no Internet. Yay. Which is also why I haven't updated in a while..._  
_I'll hopefully be updating my humour fanfiction today too :D_

_Anyway, I hope you like it:)_

_This is set somewhere after 5x09 and before 5x11, though Kara shall actually appear in this fanfiction, though not in the same way she did in the series. Yet she may still have the same intentions. You'll just have to read to find out c:_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Merlin._

_Sorry for my awful writing and please forgive me if I make spelling and grammar mistakes. Feel free to critique/criticise anything; I really don't mind._

/

Mordred's eyes snapped open as he threw himself upright, breathing deeply. His hair clung to his forehead and tears flowed down his pale face. He quickly tried to wipe his eyes, but his quavering hands made it impossible to wipe his tears away. The terrible nightmare that he had just experienced was etched into his mind, each image as clear as the objects around him. Even though he was now awake, fear was still consuming him and he was terrified that those events could one day come to pass. He tried to think that they never would, but the dream had been so vivid and had felt so real.

"It's impossible." Mordred reassured himself aloud, taken back by how hoarse his voice was. He closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing, trying to calm himself down and picture another image. Yet all he could see when he closed his eyes was the flashing images of his nightmare.

Wiping his face once again, Mordred slipped out of bed and crossed his room to the window, hoping that fresh air could help. He opened the latch and slowly inhaled the clean air, trying to control his breathing once again. But he couldn't rid himself of the panic that came with the dream, which made it harder for him to stop hyperventilating.

"At least I've stopped crying." He thought to himself, trying to be somewhat optimistic. Optimism didn't calm him down though; his heart was still pounding rapidly against his chest and his hands were shaking. Even with the cold breeze blowing against his face, he was unable to breathe properly. With the panic consuming his brain, Mordred was unable to think which made it impossible for him to distract himself and calm down.

Not knowing what else he could do, Mordred decided to go for a short walk around the castle in hope to rid the nightmare from his mind. He knew that he would need an excuse for if he encountered any guards, but he could think of one when the time came. Trying to make himself look mildly presentable for his walk, Mordred placed a long blue cloak around his own shoulders and headed out his door, pulling the hood over his head.

/

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were building in his throat. His lungs burned as he tried to gulp down the oxygen he so desperately needed. He'd experienced terrible nightmares before, but never one as clear and haunting as the one he'd just had. The flashing images from the dream were still replaying in his head, taking over his thoughts.

He closed his eyes again and turned on his side, trying to banish it from his mind. When it didn't disappear, Merlin dragged himself out of bed, whimpering as he thought of what he'd just seen. He dreaded to think that it could be real and kept reassuring himself that it was just a dream.

"I'll just make a remedy." Merlin said slowly, remembering how Gaius used to make ones for Morgana and had once made him several that had helped. "Then I can just forget this dream and get on with everything. It was just a dream."

Merlin continued to reassure himself that it was just a dream as he made his way across his room, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had managed to steady his breathing, but he couldn't stop his hands from quavering rapidly or stop the tears that were building up in his eyes. The nightmare was like a ghost, haunting him with his every move.

He left his room silently, hoping he could mix the remedy right without having to wake Gaius and finally be free of the nightmare.

/

_It's short, but it's just an introduction c:_

_I can promise you this now- Every event in the nightmare will come to pass so you will find out eventually everything that was in their dreams. _

_Also, I haven't decided some pairings, so which would you guys prefer: Arthur/Guinevere or Arthur/Merlin? You can also vote for Morgana/Merlin if you want. _

_I'll be updating this ASAP anyway. I hope you enjoyed it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I've found a way to enable me to update fanfictions, but I won't be able to do it regularly as it involves using my mum's laptop and there's almost always someone on it :/ Damn my laptop breaking o_o_

_You can still vote for pairings if you wish c:_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Merlin._

_Sorry for grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes. Also, feel free to criticise/critique anything; I really don't mind and I never take offense. I'm always greatful for criticism. _

/

Merlin knocked gently on Arthur's door, forcing a smile onto his face that he was hoping no-one would see past. He felt like he would be unable to genuinely smile as he wasn't happy, and feared that he wouldn't be for a long time. In the end, he'd managed to slip back into a dreamless sleep, but the nightmare had vanished from his brain. Each image remained crystal clear and exactly the same as they had in the dream. He feared it was a warning, but he also knew that his mind could just be playing tricks on him.

"What's with you?" Arthur said as Merlin slipped through the door. The king's manservant flinched, wondering if it was really that obvious that something was bothering him. Arthur frowned, but continued speaking. "You never knock."

Merlin laughed half-heartedly, sighing with relief when he realised that the King had just been joking with him. "Maybe I've finally learnt my lesson."

"You never seem to learn." Arthur said slowly. "I need you to wash these-" He threw a pile of clothes directly at Merlin's head- "And then polish my armour for training today."

"Anything else, sire." Merlin mumbled, barely heard through the clothes hanging over his face. Arthur grinned, shaking his head before remembering that his useless manservant couldn't see him.

"That'll be all."

/

Mordred pulled on his boots, trying to think more about training that the nightmare that was still dwelling in his head. His hands were shaking slightly, and he couldn't stop them; even just thinking of the horrible dream made a sick feeling of fear bundle at the pit of his stomach. With every move, he was afraid that he would spot something from within the dream, terrified that the actual events would come to pass. Even though the dream had just been in flashes, he'd managed to piece together some type of story, and he didn't like that idea. He would rather die than live to watch it all come true.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to force himself of something different he could think about. But all he saw was the vivid images from his nightmare. Mordred immediately opened his eyes and darted to his feet, determined to find something he could distract himself with. He was greatful to have duties that he knew would distract him, especially if he was to train with Arthur again. Having sword fights with the king took a lot of energy from him as it was quite a challenge, but he knew that he was improving. Maybe one day, he'd actually be a good match for Arthur and their fights would last longer.

Thinking about what moves he could try to use in training today, Mordred left his room and hurried towards the training grounds. One of his favourite things was training as it helped him improve his combat skills. He also loved spending time with the knights as they'd become some of his greatest friends. They were a lot more true and loyal than any of the friends he'd ever had. It was different to have people who truly cared for him, no matter who he was. The only thing he feared was that everything would change if they ever found out that he was a druid.

"Mordred." Gwaine said cheerily, patting his friend on the shoulder and walking alongside him. "I have a great story to tell you about what happened at the tavern last night."

"I can't wait to hear it." Mordred grinned, knowing that the knight's story definitely would help take his mind of everything; Gwaine's stories were unique and somewhat exciting. There was only one thing he would be able to guess about the story and that was that Gwaine would be drunk.

/

Merlin scrubbed effortlessly at Arthur's sword, unable to properly concentrate on his task. He knew that he was supposed to be polishing the King's blade, but he just couldn't remain focused on it. No matter how much he tried to focus on it, which was a rare thing because normally he didn't want to do the job, he quickly lost his concentration. He had hoped that if he was given lots of chores, he would think about them instead of the nightmare that was haunting him.

In his head, Merlin could clearly see the blazing fires and tears of blood. His heart ached as he thought about the other flashes and tears pricked his eyes. The nightmare was like nothing he'd ever experienced before with it clarity and the fact that whatever he did, he could not forget it. It felt like it was taking over his brain, and banishing his other thoughts.

"Merlin?!" Arthur called angrily, snapped his manservant out of his trance. "That blade better be polished to perfection otherwise you'll be cleaning my chambers with your tongue!"

Merlin's eyes glowed amber to speed up the polishing process before the King entered and found that his sword was still in exactly the same state that he had given it away in. The sword polished itself in record time, seconds before Arthur burst through the door. He picked up the blade out of Merlin's hands and examined it carefully.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly, wondering why he had been asked.

"You never polish this well." Arthur muttered, frowning at his sword again before placing it in his belt. "You can clean my chambers now."

"Yay." Merlin said sarcastically, though part of him was actually greatful to have another task to do. Hopefully, this one would preoccupy his brain more than the last one had. And if not, Arthur would probably kill him.

/

"Mordred." Arthur said fondly, happy to see his youngest knight. He was going to train with the young knight again today, hoping to see some improvement although Mordred barely needed to improve. His skill with a blade astonished Arthur and he thought he was an excellent knight.

"Yes, my lord."

"You shall be training with me again."

"What a privilege." Gwaine laughed and some of the other knights joined in. Arthur smiled briefly before moving to the middle of the field. Mordred drew his blade and clutched it loosely as he approached Arthur. The King casually grabbed his own blade, and pointed it towards Mordred, ready for their fight.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, watching as Mordred nodded. He smiled, knowing that the young knight would put up a good fight. The times they'd fought before, Mordred had almost won several times, using his skills to his advantage. His only weakness was that he sometimes left himself open, and he could be defeated even without a blade.

Arthur darted forward, keeping his sword close to his own body, but also lunging for Mordred. Their blades clashed together and the battle commenced. The King moved to his right, his blade constantly meeting with Mordred's. He sliced the air, and moved closer to his opponent. His blade met with the young knight's once again, and Arthur applied more pressure than Mordred had obviously expected, because he tumbled backwards.

"You don't seem like yourself." Arthur said bluntly, kicking Mordred's blade away and offering a hand to him.

"It's nothing, my lord." His young knight reassured him, taking his hand and climbing to his feet. "Thank you, my lord."

/

Merlin lay down on the floor, exhausted from scrubbing it tirelessly. He'd managed to distract himself for two hours as he worked on Arthur's room, doing everything in his power to keep himself busy. The pace and level he had been working at left no room for extra thoughts which meant he'd managed to stay focused and keep the nightmare at bay. But now he was collapsed on the floor, the visions flooded back into Merlin's brain and he sighed.

"At least there's a feast tonight." He whispered to himself, hoping that if he spoke aloud, it might help distract him. The only problem was that if he spoke too loud, someone could hear and believe he was insane. "They'll be talking, drinking and laughing. I'm sure that'll be enough distraction."

Merlin clambered to his feet clumsily, almost knocking over a nearby vase. He grabbed it quickly, trying to keep it upright so none of the water would jump over the sides. Carefully, he pushed it back into its rightful place and examined the floor for water marks. He sighed with relief, thankful that there were none.

"Now where has Arthur put what he wants to wear." Merlin muttered to himself, searching for the clothes he guessed the King would want preparing for tonight.

/

"It brings me great pleasure to have you all gathered here this evening." Arthur smiled, standing before his chair at the top of the feast table. He then lowered himself into his chair and pulled it closer towards to table, placing one of his hands on Guinevere's. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, and smiled softly.

"Long live the King!" Sir Leon said loudly, and the other knights joined in, raising their glasses. Arthur smiled at them in thankfulness, not wishing for greater knights. His father had been wrong; people who were not of noble blood also served as fine knights.

Mordred glanced around at the food before him, but he knew that he would not be able to bare eating any of it. The thought of eating was making him feel ill, and he had to suppress the urge to be sick. The nightmare was still lingering in his mind, dancing through his memories and haunting him like a ghost. He knew he had to do something about it, but he was unsure if there was anything he could actually do.

"MY LORD!" A guard shouted, bursting in through the doors. Arthur rose to his feet immediately, his expression darkening. He feared that Morgana had been sighted, or that she'd decided now was the time to declare war. "We have the remainders of a nearby village seeking your help."

"We must hold a meeting at once." Arthur said solemnly, trying not to feel disappointed that his feast had been ruined and concentrate more on the people that needed his help.

/

_I've never wrote a swordfighting scene before, so that was new. _

_Um, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm going to try and update this soon and make the next chapter longer c:_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm so awkward as I've wrote this chapter and then chapter 12 :L I have loads of ideas for this fanfiction c:  
But I won't be able to update often with the inconvience (idk how it's spelt) of my laptop breaking and having to use my mums..._

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Merlin._

_Sorry for grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes. Also, feel free to criticise/critique anything; I really don't mind and I never take offense. I'm always greatful for criticism._

/

"What happened?" Arthur asked. It was clear to the villagers that he was concerned as they could detect it in his voice, and they already knew they could trust him. They knew that he would protect them with his life and ensure that they would come to no further harm. Some of them smiled slightly, already feeling safer.

A young girl stepped forward, pulling her hood backwards to reveal her face. Her pale skin was sliced with vicious scars, criss-crossing across her cheeks. They were long and deep, changing the way her face looked. A smaller, yet deeper, scar diagonally cut across the edge of her nose and three deep, white scars ran across her lips. She glanced up at the King as she fell to one knee, her blue-grey eyes staring into his. Unlike the rest of the villagers, fear didn't linger in her eyes, but sadness did.

"For weeks, Morgana has been taking our livestock and crops. She has been using it to feed herself and her army, thinking that we are at her disposal. Morgana wanted us to join her and give our lives trying to take yours. Naturally, most of us refused, though there were some who willingly joined her side. Morgana's dragon, Aithusa, attacked our village as a warning. It was a warning of what was to come, and to join her now before it was too late."

"Is that how you came across your scars?" Arthur asked slowly, wondering if it was appropriate for him to ask. The sight of the scars brought him a form of pain- he believed no-one should have to suffer that- and he could only imagine how painful it must have been for the young girl. Not only did she have to endure the agonising pain that the original wounds would have caused, but she also had to put up with the stares from the people who wouldn't understand. She would have people judging her before they got to know her, and that wasn't fair.

"No, my lord." The young girl replied, then rolled up her sleeves. The flesh on her skin was melted and blistered badly, changing the shape and texture of her arms. "But I did gain these burns. We all gained at least one burn."

Merlin glanced at the girl, curious to see what Aithusa's fire had done to her arms. He missed the young dragon and had plenty of nightmares about how she'd come to be in Morgana's care. If only he'd been a better dragon lord and looked after her properly, then none of this would have happened. He tried not to blame himself, like Gaius always told him, but it was difficult, especially as everything seemed like his fault.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes rested upon her and he suddenly felt faint. It was like his surroundings had just completely disappeared and all he could see was the young girl knelt before the King. He could hear his heart pounding rapidly in his ears and his hands began shaking. Merlin tried to swallow, but a thick lump in his throat made it impossible and his lungs burned. Tears pricked his wide, worried eyes and he bit down on his lip, immediately tasting the metallic liquid.

Merlin stared at her, unable to think straight. It was her. It was the young girl covered in scars from his nightmare. She was here. And that meant that his nightmare could come true. That meant that the horrible events he'd had to helplessly watch could eventually come to pass. Merlin couldn't let that happen. No matter what, he would not stand by and watch as his dream came true.

"I shall see that you and your fellow villagers are looked after. We will find somewhere for you to stay after you have visited Gaius, our court physician. He shall attend to your wounds and make sure that they do not get infected." Arthur said loudly, drawing Merlin back into reality.

"Thank you, my lord." The young girl said softly, smiling weakly and moving back towards the huddle of villagers. They all smiled greatfully at their king, knowing that they'd made the right decision to stand by his side rather than fight against him.

"I'll have someone escort-" Arthur began, but he was interrupted by the doors creaking open. Mordred slipped through, looking like he'd been half drowned. His dark curly hair clung to his face and water poured down his pale face. Several droplets hovered on the bridge on his nose from dropping down, and splashing onto his lip. He wiped his wet face with one of his hands, which were probably just as equally wet, and then attempted to dry his hands on the side of his trousers.

"We have patrolled the outskirts of Camelot and the forest. Morgana and her followers are nowhere in sight. Thankfully, we're not going into war yet." Mordred said loudly, striding into the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Mordred. Would you be able to escort the villagers to Gaius' chambers so they can have their wounds checked and attended to?"

"Yes, sire." Mordred said slowly, then turned to the huddling villagers. He smiled at them in attempt to make them feel better, and several of the people smiled back greatfully. It made him feel sick that Morgana would harm such innocent people such as those stood before him. He glanced around at each one of the few survivors, examining their wounds.

"I hope you're okay and I'm sorry for your..." Mordred's voice trailed away as his eyes met with the young girl covered in scars. There was something about her that he recognised and his heart began to pound faster. His eyes widened slightly as he tried to process whether she was really here or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Then he remembered what he'd been saying.

Mordred cleared his throat quickly, then continued. "For your loss. I'm sorry for your loss. That must have been terrifying and awful."

"It was." The young girl whispered, smiling sadly. Her eyes glinted as she smiled, but they looked happier. They held the expression of eyes which would accompany a beam, or a grin, not the smile that her face held.

"The knights of Camelot will keep you safe. I can promise you that. No harm can come to you now." Mordred smiled, moving his eyes away from the girl and towards the other villagers.

"Thank you, sir knight."

"You need to follow me." He said slowly, swiftly heading towards the doors. The villagers hurried after him, anxious to get their wounds treated. Many of them feared that they would die from infection, but with proper treatment, they would have reassurance that they would not die. And that slightly lifted the sorrows in some of their hearts.

/

_I hope you liked it and I will update it as soon as I can :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: On my mum's laptop again... I'm going to try and get 'Mindless Chatter And Strange Happenings' updated by the end of this weekend. _

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Merlin._

_Sorry for grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes. Also, feel free to criticise/critique anything; I really don't mind and I never take offense. I'm always greatful for criticism._

/

Mordred stared at the ceiling above him, unable to sleep. He'd planned to go to bed earlier to enable him to gain the sleep he'd lost the night before, but his thoughts were overwhelming him. All day he'd been unable to think straight and, after recent events, he now had even more bothering him.

He jumped out of his bed, knowing he could not stay there a moment longer. If he could not rest, he could at least do something useful or something that would help put his mind partially to rest. That meant he'd have to return to Gaius' chambers and see if the young girl was still there. If she wasn't, he'd have to find her. It was important for him to see her and speak to her.

Pulling his boots back on, Mordred grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He pulled the hood over his head as he crossed his room. When he reached the door, he opened it gently, trying to ignore his hands which were now shaking. Taking a deep breath, he swiftly left his room, allowing his door to close itself and quickly made his way to Gaius' chambers.

/

"They don't seem to be infected." Gaius said calmly, twisting a young boy's arms around and closely examining his burns. "I need you to rub this remedy on them, and then take this before you go to sleep." He continued, handing the boy two glass vials filled with liquid. The boy nodded, thanked Gaius quickly and stumbled across the room to meet Percival, who would be showing him where he'd be staying.

"Who's left?" The old physician asked gently, looking around to see how many people were still waiting.

"Just me." The young girl covered in scars whispered, taking a step forward. She was nervous about having her wounds checked out as she didn't want to be asked about what had happened to her face. There were certain people she would tell, but she doubted that said people would recognise her after what had happened.

"Would you like me to inspect your scars as well as your burns? I could give you treatment that could help them fade."

"I think they are too deep to fade very much." The young girl answered, smiling sadly. "But I don't want them to. They are a part of me now, and they remind me of who I am. They are a constant reminder of what I've have gotten through in the past and to keep fighting for what I believe to be right."

"Very well." Gaius said softly, nodding his head and smiling slightly. He didn't like the fact that someone as young as her had received such wounds, but he was somewhat happy that they actually had a meaning to her. It was very rare that people remembered their scars are battle wounds and are constant reminders of what you've been through.

"Thank you." She said as the old physician took her arms and examined them closely. He turned them over and over, lightly pressing his fingers against the frail, melted skin. The girl winced slightly, biting her lip to try and ignore the sharp pain dancing up her burns. Gaius furrowed his eyebrows, then leaned backwards, taking several things from the nearby table.

"There seems to be a slight infection in some of the burns. It is easily treated, but your arms must stay bandaged and the mixture must be applied every twelve hours for two days." He said calmly, dipping his fingers into a pot and rubbing the cool mixture onto her arms. She nodded her head slowly, trying to show her understanding and distract herself.

Gaius finished coating her wounds in the mixture and quickly wrapped them in a thin bandage, making sure that every centimetre of the burns were covered. The girl smiled to show her thankfulness, knowing that if she spoke, her voice would reflect the pain she was feeling. The physician opened his mouth to speak, but a loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Sorry for bothering you, Gaius." A voice said politely as he gently pushed open the door. Mordred slipped into the room and scanned it, checking to see if she was still here. He smiled slightly when he saw her beside Gaius, thankful that he didn't have to go exploring for her.

"What is it that you need?"

"I need to speak to her." He answered simply. When Gaius raised an eyebrow, Mordred quickly made up an excuse. "Because I wasn't present during the meeting and I need to understand what happened. There are other things I am also required to ask her."

The old physician nodded as he finished bandaging the girl's arms. He picked something up from the table and said, "You can speak to her until Percival returns to collect her. I need to find Merlin so you will both be alone." And with that, he quickly crossed the room and left.

Breathing deeply to keep himself calm, Mordred slowly walked across the room and stood opposite the girl. As he crossed the room, she stared at the bandages on her arms, refusing to lift her head. When he reached his destination, she glanced up at him, automatically locking eyes with him.

"What do you need to know?" She said gently, smiling sadly.

"Ash?" Mordred breathed, his eyes filling with tears. The girl blinked at him, saying nothing. After a minute, which seemed like an eternity, she grinned, a single tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

"I can't believe you recognise me." She gasped, quickly moving towards him. As she gently hugged him, she whispered, "I barely recognise myself."

Mordred's face broke out into a grin and his eyes shone with happiness as he hugged his old friend. Ash beamed back at him as she stepped backwards and perched herself on the edge of Gaius' table. Luckily for her, the table was practically empty rather than overflowing with items like it usually was.

"The last time I saw you was when you left to find Morgana. I guess a lot has changed since then, including her." She said slowly, unsure whether she'd upset the young knight by bringing it up.

"A lot can change in three years." He replied emotionlessly, though she could see tears glistening in his eyes. Mordred directed his eyes towards to floor, frowning at it. "Morgana changed for the worst. You must understand that when I knew her, she was nothing like she is today. She was filled with kindness and compassion, not blinded by hatred."

Ash nodded, knowing that Morgana wasn't the only person who had changed for the worst. But she knew that now wasn't exactly the time to bring up who she'd met several months ago.

"The last time I saw you, you only had one scar on your face." Mordred said softly, glancing back up towards Ash and locking eyes with her again. This time, it was her turn to face away. She turned her head, staring into the distance.

"Things haven't been easy." Ash whispered, her voice thick and strained. "You know better than anyone how people with magic are treated. I knew that the druids would have no interest in me, but I could not find a place where people didn't already know of my talents. Every day, I faced the threat of a death sentence, but I always managed to escape. The three scars across my lips are a constant reminder of those days. Without you for guidance, I was lost again. But I eventually found home. After almost a year of searching, I found a peaceful village which I had never visited before. These people did not know of my magic which meant they had no interest in killing me. For a year, I lived in peace and it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Just less than a year ago, some bandits invaded our village, searching for men to take to Ismere. Though obviously I am not a man, they knocked me out and dragged me to meet their queen, Morgana. When I refused to take her side and swore my loyalty to King Arthur, she was furious. She knew that I had magic and seemed to believe that I would be able to give her information about Camelot. She also wanted to know what I knew about Emrys. I remembered everything you told me about Emrys, but I didn't tell her anything. She didn't seem like the person you'd always described with admiration and love, so I didn't trust her. Morgana isn't the type of person who deals well with anger though, and she tortured me in attempt to get me to speak. The scars across my face and my breathing problems are from her brutal methods. She instructed Aithusa to keep me guarded whilst she dealt with some of Arthur's knights, but the young dragon is not like the high priestess. Aithusa is filled with compassion, but she will always remain loyal to the person who has looked after her. I received the scars on my neck by trying to escape Aithusa's guard, and she attacked me. But she could not stand to see what pain she'd caused me and she let me go. I returned to the village, remaining on high alert in case Morgana or her men returned. But they never did. Not until Aithusa attacked our village, leaving us with nothing."

"That's horrible." Mordred choked, unsure what else to say. His throat was dry and he pitied Ash for what she'd been put through. "But you're safe now."

"I know." Ash said, glancing back upwards and smiling sadly. A single tear ran down her pale face and she hastily brushed it away with her sleeve. Wanting to change the subject, she quickly added, "So how have you been?"

Mordred smiled, trying to think of where to begin. "It took me almost two years to find Morgana." He started, motionlessly staring into the distance, deep in thought. "But she was not who she used to be. To be completely honest, her actions scared me and I was horrified by the hatred that filled her heart. I knew I had to do something when she preparing herself to finally kill Arthur who was at her mercy. Unlike her, Arthur was filled with compassion and he'd risked everything to save his knights. When Morgana began to chant the spell that would take Arthur's life, I drove my dagger into her back."

Mordred blinked and looked back towards Ash once more. She was frowning as she stared at him, clearly absorbed into his story. He met her eyes once more and whispered, "I saved the King's life and then I was knighted."

"And that is something to be proud of." Ash said gently, her face breaking into a smile. She wanted to tell Mordred how she was also proud of him for making that decision and doing the right thing, but the words swimming inside her head couldn't form the right sentence.

"It was one of the best things I've ever done. Here, in Camelot, I am accepted even if they do not know who I really am. I finally have a proper home. The people of Camelot are my family and the knights are like brothers. There is only one thing that could make this better, and that would be to see her again." Mordred's eyes filled with tears as his thoughts drifted towards the girl who often visited his dreams. It had been years since they had been together and he missed her more with each passing day. There was a constant ache in his heart which grew when he thought of her.

"I met Kara." Ash said abruptly, knowing who Mordred had been thinking of. She had heard enough stories about Kara to tell her life story and she knew how much Mordred loved her.

"W-What?"

"A couple of months ago, I came across her. It's a long story, but Mordred-"

"How is she? Did she mention me?"

"Mordred, she's-"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Percival said loudly as he opened the door. Ash shook her head, knowing that she couldn't continue what she'd been saying now. She smiled politely at the tall knight and walked towards him, ready to be shown to where she would stay.

"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know." Mordred said quickly, smiling kindly at Ash, trying not to feel disappointed that she had told him about Kara. He longed to see her again, but he knew that she wouldn't dare come to Camelot as she did not want to be executed.

"See you later, Mordred." Percival grinned as he led Ash out of the door and down the hallway. Mordred watched them go, thinking about how he'd need to speak to his old friend again. It was important for him to know how Kara was and how Ash had reacted to meeting her. He continued to think about it for a while, staring at the wooden door directly in front of him, before he decided he should actually leave himself.

/

"Gaius, I need to speak to you." Merlin said quickly as he almost bumped into the physician. Gaius raised his eyebrow, looking at his young companion with confusion and suspicion. "I had a nightmare."

"We all do, Merlin." Gaius replied calmly, his eyebrow settling back down to where it had rested before.

"No, but this one was terrifying. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I keep trying to forget about it, but I just can't."

"I'm sure it's nothing and you'll forget about it eventually."

"At the meeting though, that girl, the one covered in scars, she was in my nightmare."

"I'm sure it was just someone similar looking and you are over-thinking this whole situation. I can assure you, everything will be fine."

"But what if it's a warning?" Merlin asked slowly.

"Then act carefully. But do not act unless you are sure of the truth." Gaius answered, trying to make sure that the young warlock would absorb every one of his words. Normally, Merlin would act before he was unsure of the truth and just cause what he'd seen to happen, but if this case was anything similar, it was clear that the dream should not be allowed to happen.

/

_Did that last sentence even make sense? :s_

_I hope you liked it c:_


End file.
